I Will Unbreak You
by youdefinebeauty
Summary: For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost. I will comfort you, Until the stars fall around us, I will unbreak you.


_I wanna know your whole skin, every mark, every inch  
>I wanna heal your pain, don't be scared, let me in<br>Lay yourself down, I will comfort you, I will comfort you  
>Until the stars fall around us <em>

The first time she came to him in need, was a cold summer night. He wasn't sure what happened to her that night. Suddenly he heard a knock. As he opened the door, he realized something was wrong. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress, short but still very classy, but it's beauty was nothing compared to what he saw when he looked her right in the eyes. Her brown eyes, usually full of joy, were different tonight. She was crying, her mascara was running down her face. He asked her if she was alright and she said she just had another fight with Chuck. He did not answer, he just took her hand and pulled her over. He held her close, she rested her head on his chest. She started sobbing again and she asked if she could stay. He nodded silently, wondering what she would wear to bed. He chose to let her pick a shirt. He left her alone to change, but still couldn't help himself turning around once. He saw her naked back, her skin was so pure, every curve of her body made him feel alive. And she led her hair down, she looked beautiful and though he was stunned by every detail, he decided to stop watching her, in case she would notice. He told her she could have his bed for the night and she agreed. But as he woke up in the middle of the night, he heard her crying again and decided she could not be left all by herself. That was the first night they spend together. As he crawled into bed, he could feel her pain. He silently lay down next to her, no talking, no touching and still, he felt closer to her then ever before.

**/ /**

_For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost  
>I will, I will unbreak you<br>I will undo the hurt 'til it feels like I'm the first  
>I will unbreak you <em>

She said she was alright, but he could sense that something was wrong. They met after class and she was as silent as never before. She barely looked up from her coffee, she didn't listen to him, she was far away with her thoughts. She couldn't fool him, he took her hand, looked her straight in the eye and asked her once again, if she was alright. She did not pull back her hand. She told him she was scared, scared of what she'll become, scared of her future. She tried everything to be good at what she was doing, but nothing worked out. Her relationship was a mess, whenever she was with the man she used to love, she felt lonely. She wasn't doing good at college, her dream of ever transferring to Yale died a long time ago. And time passed. She did not accomplish anything. She tried her best and yet it wasn't enough. A single tear streamed down her face. He told her, she would always be enough for him, that there was no need to change. He felt his thumb brushing her hand softly. She wasn't sure if it meant something more than comfort, but that was what she needed right now. Someone who cared and told her she was great. She said it never mattered to her, what he thought of her. He was just Humphrey. He knew she never meant to be rude, he smiled, and she smiled back , but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

**/ / **

_I wish I knew you when eyes were white and innocent  
>If I could cut through time, I'd hold you close, make you mine<br>Stay where you are, and I will come for you, I will comfort you  
>Until the stars fall around us <em>

Stay where you are, he told her, he'd come for her. After she called him, sounding upset, tired and sad, it didn't took a second til he grabbed his jacket and left the house. He got into a cab, thinking about what he was doing. As he entered the airport, he started running. He felt hopeless, he had no idea where she was, but he was worried. He stopped to catch his breathe. That was when he spotted her. Her Louis Vuitton bag in her one hand, the other wrapped around herself. Her eyes were red, she must be crying. She spotted him, too, but she didn't move. So he ran, pushing other people to the side, until he finally held her in his arms. She was crying tears of relief, he could feel it. He wondered what made her return from Paris so early, so sad. He was too scared to ask, so he just took her hand, the other arm resting on her shoulders and led her through the huge hall. They didn't realize it started to rain as they stepped outside, he just hold her close as he tried to hail another cab. While waiting he noticed the little raindrops falling on her dark hair. It was beautiful and he could have watched her all night. Inside the car, he turned to her, while she rested her head on his shoulder. He finally asked what went wrong. She took a deep breathe. He had asked her to marry him, she replied. It cut him like a thousand razorblades. His heart skip a beat, he hold his breathe. He did not ask what her answer was, it wouldn't change a thing. It hurt. He just thought back to that time when it was just him and her, when he was a coward. She wasn't a coward, she was ready to spent her life with someone. Too bad it wasn't him. He leaned back into the seat, closed his eyes, thinking about what he had lost. He wished he would've told her right away. But now she was possibly going to marry a different man. He needed to be selfless. It would be fine, he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. They both remained silent on their way home. He helped her out of the car at the Waldorf-building. He avoided her eyes, she would notice his sadness. As they were about to part ways, he kissed her, ever so gently, on her forehead and wished her a good night, before he headed home himself. Broken.

** / /**

_All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real  
>I will, I will unbreak you<br>We can make it alright, you and me here tonight  
>I will, I will unbreak you11<em>

And there she was again, standing in front of him, in the middle of the night. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't even able to, she was going to get married. And it wasn't him on her side. He stayed up all night, but he did not expect to see her. No Hello, no explaining why she came to visit him. Do you even care, she asked him. He tried to avoid her eyes, lowering his head. Of course he would, he said silently. Oh yeah, I can see that, she shook her head. She started sobbing. Then why didn't you ask? You never asked what I told him, she cried. How could you not ask? He turned around, shocked about the way she was so upset about this. Because it wouldn't change a thing. She finally closed the door and stepped up to him, he still wouldn't turn around to face her. She dried her tears with the back of her hand. I said No. She said it so still, so silent, but he felt like she screamed it in his face. He felt his heart racing. Why would you do that? She shook her head again, a single tear falling down. It didn't felt right, she said. He turned around. So, what is right then? She took him by surprise as she moved forward. Her lips meeting his so gently, pulling back from each other too fast, he could swear it was just a second of daydreaming. But then he looked her in the eyes and took her hand. He forgot the world around, as if it stopped moving, and just grabbed her, hold her close and kissed her. This time he could feel he wasn't dreaming.

**/ /**

_I will, I will unbreak you _

And there he was, down on one knee. And this time, her answer wouldn't be No. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>its just a little something, i dont really know what it is. Maybe it's me, dreaming. Reviews would be lovely!<strong>_


End file.
